Transformers and Harry Potter
by Alalaya2
Summary: Venatrix Lost a bet to Wheeljack so she has to head into Sub space to get some reading for him and Preceptor that's over with now she only has one question. Why is Sirius Black In her Sub-Space Pocket? part of Fan to Tran story line
1. what is he doing in my pockit?

The day has finally come I have lost a bet with Wheeljack so now I have to go into sub space to get readings for Preceptor and Wheeljack. I stare at the rip in space in time trying to dam it the deeps of the pit but it doesn't work I have a rope tied to an anchor in the floor for when I have to go to Cybertron, I hate going into subspace when I don't have a destination in mind it screws up you sense of balance. "Quit stalling Venatrix the sooner you go in the sooner you can come back and we can use the readings to make pockets for our human allies" said Wheeljack.

I give him my best death glare and Jump in, up became down left became right time was all yet nothing and the sickly colors that made limbo just made me want to hurl all the more; I hate these trips they suck. 'When I get back I'm going to kill Wheeljack and Preceptor maybe even get Ratchet to help me out now that would be funny and so worth it all.' My malicious thoughts were interrupted by a soft groan from somewhere, there is no direction in limbo; I look to see a human man trapped in a time slip. "Oh my lord, how the hell is he even alive or in one piece" I cry in surprise not caring if anyone was around to hear me. The last time one of the human in limbo got sucked in time slip well let's just say it wasn't very pretty and putting the guy through a meat grinder alive would have been a kinder fate. I rush over to the man a pull him out as fast as I can without causing more damage he looked like he had got in a fight with a pack of rabid cats and lost but other than that he didn't look too bad all things considered. ("Ratchet I need you to prep the med bay for a human that got stuck in a time slip full extent of his wounds is unknown.") Message sent I look at the man again, he groaned and opened his eyes and starts to struggle. "Hey calm down you just had a close brush with death and are hurt I'm going to talk you to a medic, my name is Venatrix what's yours?" "My name is Sirius Black I have to go help my godsons the death eaters are after him and Bellatrix was in the room when I was pushed through the vial pleas Angle of Death you have to let me go back and save him." My eyes bulged Sirius Black, WATH THE FUCK is Sirius Black doing in my pocket, unless the vial was a way into limbo; wait back up did he just call me an angle of death. Then is hit me the vial was called the Vial of Death in the book he probably thinks he is dead.

"I am no Angle of Death and you my friend are not dead, Harry is safe for now you rest and when you get better I will help you reunite with you godson." A look of peace crosses Black's face as he calms down and rest, what on Earth is Primus up to now. I swear that he likes to make my life harder than it needs to be just to piss me off. Holding Black tight I use my foot to tug on my rope to tell the bots to pull me out now it takes two seconds for them to yank hard on the rope sending me to the portal entrance at a faster speed then I would like but still manageable enough that I won't hurt Black more than he already is. Unfortunately for me the first thing Preceptor notices when I exit sub space is the blood on my wings from when I got Sirius out of the time slip it had scratched them they had already stopped bleeding but he still panicked.

"Oh dear Primus what happened to you Allspark?"

"I found a Human in a time slip I need to get him to Ratchet now he is still alive. Have Will and Epps meet me in my office in twenty minutes there is something they need to be aware of once I know if he will survive or not. Now out of my way" as soon as he moves she was of like Blurr, she arrives at the med bay in record time.

"What are his Vitals?"

"Strong heart beat the Bleeding on his skin has slowed but some are going to need so stiches, his breathing is irregular, and I have no Idea what his is like on the inside use your scanner on a high of a setting that is safe on humans his aura messes with electronics." I told Ratchet as I set him on one of the human sized coats that lined the med bay.

She watches in silence as hum of Ratchets scanners fill the med bay "he has a slight puncture to his left lung from a broken rib, he is severely dehydrated, is ten pounds under weight go get me and has lost to much blood. Get an IV and a bag of B positive for him well I repaired his lung and patch him up once that is done he will need rest I don't want him to be move for a week at the least. I don't care what the suits say he is going to be staying here until I say otherwise."

"Got is Hatchet!" Ratchet Growled as Venatrix ran off to do his bidding fi anyone else had said that to him they would be sporting a new dent in there helm. "Here you go one vampire special and a bag of liquid food, do you want me to hook him up before I go Debrief Optimus and Lennox of our guest?"

"That would be nice thank you Ven." Said Ratchet not even looking up from his work as she place the needle in Blacks arm.

Venatrix exited the med bay and groaned; we had just gotten the Yu-gi-oh People back home why can't I ever catch a break I mean seriously, Sirius Black what's next Death Eaters?


	2. debrifing

I was not looking forward to talking to Optimus and Lennox about our new guest they love the Harry Potter stories but that doesn't mean that they will like having a Wizard on base. It's a good thing I got the United Nations to sign the treaty regarding the people from other dimensions so we won't have to hide the fact he is here like we did the people from Yu-gi-oh. Oh that was a night mare especially when Kaiba lost his temper and Blue Eyes came to remove the thing causing him stress the good thing was that it got them to decide faster to agree to my demands. News travels fast around NEST because when I reached my Offices Prime and Will were already there I sit down and jester for them to do the same. "As you two probably already know that when I came back from limbo I came back with an injured human; he had gotten stuck in a time slip and as you both know the results of a time slip are not pretty. He was barely conscious when I got to him but before he passed out from his injures." I fidget in my seat a little for I know they are not going to like this "but before I tell you this I must ask you did you read the fifth book of Harry Potter?" Prime nods and Lennox raised an eye brow in question but does not ask knowing I will tell them shortly "well I found that the Veil of Death was not a death veil but a way into sub space for the man I found in the time slip was Sirius Black."

Optimus' optics brighten in surprise and Lennox yells in surprise "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAD SIRIUS FREAKING BLACK IN YOUR POCKIT?"

I yelped as his screeching hurt my ears one of the down sides to having the best of everything is that some things hurt me more than others loud noises is one of them. "I mean that the man now on Ratchets operating table is none other than my favorite harry potter character Lord Sirius Black godfather to Harry James Potter and a wizard. We have 48 hours to report him to the UN and decide what to do with him, once he wakes, we have no idea how much time has passed in his home verse."

They absorbed what I had said before Prime spoke "How is he right now and will he survive? We all saw what the assassin looked like when he was caught in the Time Slip I don't think that he is faring very well."

"He is doing fine so far but I think that Bellatrix broke a few of his ribs and one of them punctured his lung Ratchet is working on that now the also looks like he got in fight with a mob of cats and he is ten pounds under weight . Once Ratchet repairs everything he will be alright he is very lucky that he wasn't damaged more than that I think that his aura protected him from the worst to the effects of the time slip. He also didn't have any anchors to his home so he could have been in there for as long and a hundred years or less and we could never know."

"Are you already working on a way to get him home now?"

"Yes and I am writhing a report for the UN as soon as this is over they are going to want a blood sample from Black and if possible trade with his home dimensions once everything is sorted out I will give you and Prowl a copy sent to your data pads Prime. Lennox you need to talk to Wheeljack to make you a data pad I told you to ask him last week and you still don't have one it is hard enough if we have a paper trail from sector seven I don't want to make a digital one by having to email you all your paper work." Lennox flinched he had gotten a data pad from Wheeljack for his birthday last year it exploded in his suit case on his way home he was not looking forward to a repeat to that incident. Venatrix knowing of the incident and from the look on Will's face knew that he was thinking of it. "I had Ratchet look over the prints you won't have a repeat of last year I don't want to do the paper work that it caused again."

"I'll go ask as soon as this meeting is over then" he said with a cheeky grin.

'Well it seems that things are going a lot better than I thought they would maybe… Oh shit Redalert is going to flip when he finds out and the science bots are going to be impossible once they find out that black is a wizard.' Prime and Will look at me in confusion when I suddenly hit my head agents the desk so I explain what I was thinking. "Black is going to prank the shit out of Redalert once he meet the twins and the science department is going to be intolerable for the deration of his stay here." It came out a little muffled because my face was against the desk.

"Oh come on it can't be that bad?" I tilt my head up just enough just to make eye contact "ok maybe it is that bad."

"Yay think?"

"I will talk with them when the time to tell them comes so don't worry about it too much you just find him a way home."

"Thanks Prime, so everything taken care of here? Yes? Good I need to get back to med bay Ratchet Just sent me a data text Black is will be wakening soon and it is best that I be there we don't want a Kaiba repeat."

"Hey I said I was sorry about that I thought Mokuba was in trouble."

"Hi Seto are you going to help Wheeljack with his new project?"

"Yes we have perfected dimensional travel all we need is get a reading on Sirius and we can get him home in a jiffy."

"Did you just say Jiffy?"

"What's wrong with jiffy?"

"Nothing I just thought that a simple minded word like that was beneath you" I teased.

He scowled at that "I'll be heading home in two days if He is not ready for travel by then Jack will know what to do." We part ways and I can't help but shake my head at Kaiba's antics with dimension travel opened to us NEST is going to be getting stranger as time goes on say good bye to normality well as normal as you can get with a human turned Allspark/ working with alien on a daily bases/ able to raise the dead normal can get; my life is just to wired.


	3. Sirius wakes up

I seem to be doing a lot of bed side duty lately first Ryou, then Malik, then Yugi got the flu along with Yami, Redrun got burned by that dragon, and now here I am with Sirius Black oblivious to the world around him. This is starting to get really irritating really fast I mean ones a month ok but Five times in the last two months is a little much don't you think? It was really boring sitting in the med bay with nothing to do; Ratchet had finally finished with repairing the damage the time slip had done the nanites had sealed all the wounds so they now looked like new scares instead of freshly healed scratches. It was very quiet in the med bay and if it wasn't for the sounds of the equipment I would almost think the base was deserted, but I know it is the quiet before the storm. I had completed the report for the UN five minutes ago so I knew I had an hours, worth of peace before all hell broke loses. But that peace was not to be I watched as Blacks eyes seemed to flutter at a night mare and stupid me I tried to wake him up; big mistake on my part. Blacks eyes opened as I was flung crossed the med bay and slammed against the wall. He snapped out of whatever he was in as soon as he heard me cry out in pain. "Oh my god I am so sorry are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I? I didn't mean to lash out at you like that."

I roll my shoulders in a circular motion to ease out the kinks my meeting of the wall had caused "I'm fine and it's alright I should have known better then to wake up a veteran like that. If I had tried that with one of my bots I would have been a crispy critter so that was no fault of yours for the blame for that incident is all on me. I'm Venatrix Mortes the Allspark of all Cybertronians by the way I know I introduced myself earlier it you but you weren't all the way there at the time so I thought it best to reintroduce myself" I said as I held out my hand to him.

He takes my hand and shakes it "Sirius Black thank you for helping me out." He looks around noticing his surroundings his eyes widen in surprise "where the bloody hell am I?"

"What was the last thing you remember Mr. Black?"

"I died didn't I? I remember the battle and Bellatrix hit me with a stunning spell and I fell into the vial of death."

"Well let me a sure you that you are not dead in fact Ratchet just spent the last two hours fixing your collapsed lung a corps does not need a doctor and apparently the so call vial of death is a connection from your dimension into my sub-space pocket in this dimension. This is NEST Wheeljack and Seto are working on a way to take you home as we speak Harry will be fine in fact he will kill the Dark Dork in his seventh year of Hogwarts if too much time has not passed in your dimension me and my people will help you and your allies in the final battle I may know how it all ends but that doesn't mean that we can't make it a better ending for everyone … Sirius are you alright?" Sirius was turning a nice shade of white well he processed what I had said then I started to feel a little guilty in my existent at seeing my favorite Harry Potter character I had forgotten tact and had just babbled on and on.

"I'm fine just let me catch my breath for a second" he smiled weakly as he sat down on his bed.

"Sorry I just got so existed that I forgot what it was like to come to a world that everyone knows everything about you but you know nothing about them." She puts a hand on his shoulder to offer comfort but ends up screaming in pain "AHHHHHHHHH! THE PAINE MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP ITS TARING ME APART HELP ME THE TRATORS ARE HURTING THE CHILDREN AHHHHHH!" Lady magic was in pain and Venatrix could feel every bit of it as it was her own and she could see ever wrong done to her children by the Death Eaters.

"Venatrix what is it how can I help" asked a startled Sirius Black as he was helpless to ease the pain of the woman who had save his life. He saw her eyes roll back as she fainted from the pain "I NEED HELP IN HEAR PLEAS SOMEONE HELP!"

Ratchet hearing the yelling from his med bay came running "what is it what happened to Venatrix?"

Black was to panicked to even realize that there was a giant robot in front of him answered his question without hesitation "She touched my shoulder and started to scream in pain the fainted I don't know why."

"Right" Ratchet saw Lennox who had been passing the med bay earlier and had herd the scream had come in to investigate. "Will take Sirius to the human quarters and explain too him what you can I need to work on Venatrix without distraction also keep a close eye on him he is in shock right now so when he settles get him a drink it will help." Lennox nodded and did as he was told as Ratchet started to scan Venatrix for any injuries only to find noting that would cause her enough pain to pass out like she had "What in the name of primus is going on now?"

Deep in Venatrix's mind she had no recollection of what transpired in the med bay time had no meaning and everything was a blur of light blues, silver, green, white, red, and black. She was sitting on a comfy pillow and a crossed from her was a woman. The woman looked very young but old at the same time she had bark blue hair, purple eyes, her skin had an olive complexion and she had a feel about her that just screamed I am a mother don't mess with my kids aura around her that Venatrix offend used when meeting new people. "Who are you and why did you bring me here?"

"I am the Lady Magic I brought you here because you can help me save a lot of children that should have not died in the last war."

"Was my meeting with Black really by chance or did you put him in my path?"

"The meeting was by chance but when you touched him I became aware of another mother who could be a very powerful allies' in the long run you see Venatrix long ago there were many Mothers of life and a request such as this was a conman thing but now there is so few of us left. The fact that you are a new mother of life is a great deal of hope to an old woman such as I, I don't have much power left in my world and because of that I cannot help my son." She closed her eyes to hold back the tears that threatened to fall before continuing "I would never let him know a day of pain if I could but I don't have that kind of power any more. You can help him pleas help him help my son Harry Potter I have not much longer to live but he does and I want him to be free of the guilt that he will feel for the rest of his life because of that battle. I beg you Mother to Mother can you help them pleas?"


	4. What the?

Ratchet sighed sometimes being a medic was not worth the trouble it brought Venatrix was still out cold from whatever had caused her pain and his scanners were not working on her at the moment. Sirius was out of shock now so he was panicking about the fact that there was a giant robot looking after the woman who had saved him Lennox handed him a glass of Russian Vodka that Venatrix had given him for his birth day last year. "Ratchet said you would need this once you got over your shock don't worry about Venatrix if anyone can help her it will be Ratchet he could never hurt the Allspark she has given too much to his people and means to much to them for him to hurt her."

"What is she to them?"

"She is life now before you go asking too many questions you should know the story of how they came to Earth it all started when the human race was just starting to discover the use of fire…" Sirius lessons to Lennox's every word learning all he could about the woman to whom he owed a life debt to as he told him about the history of Cybertron and there connections to Earth all the way up to the contact of other Dimensions and the chaos of NEST that was considered normal around here. "So as you can see she is quite safe with them and it anyone can help your godson it will be everyone here at NEST" finished Lennox.

Sirius was silent for a moment then grinned "can I record Venatrix's meeting with Voldemort?"

Lennox smiled back "you can have the twins make you a copy because they will defiantly record that."

The rest of the conversation they might have had was cut short by Ratchet contacted them to say Venatrix was up and about. Black was up and out the door before Lennox could even set down his drink; he had to run at top speed to even get near Sirius as he headed to the med bay they arrived to see Ratchet fussing over Venatrix. "Ratchet stop fussing over me I'm fine Lady Cerridwen just wanted to ask me to help her children."

"Cerridwen?"

"Yes Cerridwen, aka Isis, Hecate, or Oya if you want to call her that she is the Mother of Blacks People in the same way I am mother to you. Harry Potter is her child and she wants him protected but she is too weak to do so when I came in contact with Sirius she was able to sense me and contacted me to plea for my help." She looks over Ratchets hand and see Lennox and Sirius "oh hi there looks like I will be able to give you more help than I first anticipated Black, do you think when we go to Grim old place I will be able to blast your mothers portrait?"

"Yay sure" said Black in a daze 'what on Earth have I gotten myself into this time?'

"Yay I never liked that thing in the book to bad Dumbledore is already dead I would have liked to talk to him about his ethics manipulating old goat oh well it's probably all for the best…" Venatrix continued to chatter on happily about things that she shouldn't know about at all at least in Black's mind Lennox who was a huge Harry Potter fan just nodded in agreement at so of the things Venatrix said. Lennox seeing that Sirius was at his end handed him the Vodka glass he had in his hand still not having the time to put it down earlier. Sirius took it with a smile as he gulped it all down to help numb his frazzled mind about all the things that seemingly happened all at once 'aliens, Goddess, what's next the lord of Death?' thought Black.

"You will have to Read the books they are going to be a big help in the long run do you thing you can do that Mr. Black? Mr. Black?" asked Venatrix.

Sirius finally noticing that Venatrix was talking to him snapped out of his chain of thought "I'm sorry what did you say?"

"Did Lennox tell you that your book characters in our dimension?"

"Yes he did."

"You need to read the seven books to know what you need to in order to help Harry Cerridwen gave me a way to give you more help than I would have been able to do in my own I'll have to go there myself first and get settled in the time line but once I have everything set up I'll bring out the big guns and introduce Voldewart to my 'Frying Pan of Doom."

"You're what?"

"It's a heavy Iron cast frying pan Jazzy got me for my birthday a few years ago got it for me as a joke saying it was to hit ideates with. I used it on a man trying to kidnap Redrun and liked how well it works I use it now to humiliate my enemies by bruising their ego and denting their head in the proses."

Sirius snickered at the thought of Voldemort getting hit over the head with a frying pan by a little girl "you would have made a fine Marauder my dear Lady."

"Why thank you Padfoot it is an honor to be though as such but here we must part for I have things to do and people to save Lennox Black's guardian will be Prowl make sure he does not hurt him too much. Ratchet Tell Prime I will be gone for a week toddles" said Venatrix as she vanished without a sound.

Ratchet sighed he knew this was going to give him more work he just hopped he would be able to keep up. He looked down at Sirius who just blinked, "Prowl will give you the rules if one of your pranks hurts a Sparkling you will die Lennox will explain the way things are around here now shoo I have a lot of work to do now the books you need to read are in the library." Lennox knowing better than to stick around a cranky Ratchet dragged Sirius out of there in a rush to get out of the Hatchets way.


	5. In the world of Harry Potter

There was a flash of light in one of the few empty stores in Diagon Alley before Venatrix was deposited in a heap on cold stone the floor. "Ow, why is it whenever I go somewhere new I always end up on my aft?" Complained Venatrix as she worked out the kinks from her fall; she looked around at the upstairs apartment that was connected to the store bellow to see a note.

_Dear Venatrix,_

_In this store there is a metal median with a symbol on it take it with you to Gringotts and show it to the goblins, the will recognize it for my seal and will help you with anything you need. In fact it will work on any magical creature just don't abuse it I am trusting you by giving you my seal naming you my chosen champion of magic. If any of the Death Eaters find out about you it could cause you big problems in the future I would suggest you do everything under the radar of the normal witches and wizards. Now as to what time you are in you are somewhere in between the end of book six and the beginning for book seven. So your first person to save would be a one Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody. If he gives you a hard time say 'but I do not know how to fly yet I know how to die' it is a saying that his mother use to say to me in prayer that should give you enough time get the seal out and show him. Send him to Nest Sirius will be able to handle him and don't forget to talk to Moony about Padfoot being alive you don't need to give the poor wolf a heart attack when the battle of Hogwarts comes around. Also before you do any of that TAKL TO SNAPE he will be a great help in you ventures._

_Best of luck_

_Lady Magic_

_P.S. The store is yours as a base of operation there is everything you need here and in the top desk door are you 'papers'. Ask the goblins for the blood test kit you can use it to help muggle born find the wizarding family they are from up to a thousand years._

"Well looks like I am going to Gringotts, YES!" Shouted Venatrix in excitement scaring the already skittish shoppers Venatrix giggled at them as they passed her as she stepped out into the Alley it was not as bright as she had imagined. It had the feeling of a funeral home heck the funeral home was more cheerful than this at the best of times. The only shop that was open and lively was Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Venatrix passed just as Fred, or was it George; nearly fell off the latter well putting up a new sine for 'Black out dust for a quick getaway'.

"Ahh, George help me!"

"Coming Fred"

'Ah, so it was Fred I wonder if I should help them.' When Fred's left leg got tangled in the rope and was left dangling Venatrix put on some stilts and walked over to help them. "Hello strangers need a hand from an old yank like me?" she said using her best southern accent to let them know she was not from around here and that she was behind them; well George hit Fred with a broom trying to get him down.

"If it gets me down from here then all means pleas do; ow George stop hitting me with the broom it hurts and is not helping at all."

"Aww but it is so fun brother of mine it's like one of those muggle piñatas; hey maybe we could make one full of joke candy for the customers."

"We'll talk about it once I am down"

"Could you please put your arms around my neck I only have two hands and I don't want you to fall once I untangle the rope" said Venatrix in her normal northern American voice. Fred complies so once his foot is free she sets him down before she joins them herself "hi my name is Venatrix Mortes, Just moved here from the states" she said as she extended her hand in greeting.

Fred take the initiative and takes her hand "I'm Fred Weasley and this is my twin brother George Weasley we are the owners of this fine establishment." He said with a flashing bow as he kissed Venatrix's hand in a gentleman's fashion.

Venatrix blushed a little not use to having men kiss her hand "Aww what a doll you are; it's good to see a real gentleman I thought that they were a dying breed nice to see I was wrong" she said with a giggle.

"So…" said George "what is a girl from the states doing over in magical Britain in such a dangerous time?"

"I heard what was happening and decided to open a shop to prove that there are actually no true muggle born just lost family ties. You see in the states there was this study recently that all muggle born children have, at the least one magical family in their family tree, some children were born from a squib parent who was disowned from the family so they marry and move into the muggle world. I'm on my way to talk to the goblins to find out what they would be willing to contribute to my work then if they are the only relatives for the older vaults let them have access to them."

"It is interesting that…"

"You thought of something…"

"Like this to help others." Said Fred and George well they finished each other's sentences.

"Thank you; look I have to get going I have a lot to do today but maybe we can talk some other time, is that all right with you?"

"That's fine" said both of them at once.

They quickly said their good byes to Venatrix as she walked to Gringotts she stopped and gaped at it as she looked at it in wonder. The movie didn't even begin to give it justice at the awe inspiring appearance, and the pome was the same as in to book. Venatrix grinned as she walked into the bank; the goblins didn't even give her a second glance as she passed them bye not but that would soon change. She smiled as she approached the window; "Good evening master Goblin may your blades stay sharp and your gold flow never stop" said Venatrix in the traditional greeting of the goblins. This shocked the goblin very few wizards knew the greeting for goblin society and the only Wizards to use the saying were half goblin the woman in front of him was defiantly did not have a drop of goblin in her. Venatrix continued even though the goblin did not reply; she took out the medallion and set it on the desk "I would like to conduct some sensitive bisness with the goblin nation could you help me with that master goblin?

The goblins mouth went dry as he saw the medallion "I am Griphook Lady Mistress Magic I will take you to the king." He said as he rushed to do her biding wanting to make the best impression he could to the champion of magic. They went though many condors until they reached a door in laded with the finest metals and gems they opened and Venatrix stepped though on to a new adventure.


	6. Week one fun

The meeting with the goblins was interesting to say the least they wanted to see my fighting skills before I was able to great the King. Even if I was the chosen champion for Lady Magic if you could not defeat them in hand to hand combat then I was not worth there time proven or not. It is a good thing that I have been sparring with Hide and the Lambo Twins recently or I would have broken a sweat. Just so you know I am not bragging; the bots have been fighting for millions of years the goblins a few thousand you do the math and tell me if they strode a chance. Needless to say I won hands down; they were also pleased to see me well versed in there customs which wasn't really hard to do I just treated them like I would a rehabilitated con or neutral.

Once I met the king it took me an hour to tell him everything I knew they needed to know I even got him to get the cup of Hufflepuf from the Lestrange volt. Since a soul is a terrible thing to waste I took the soul fragment and stored it away for later. Once this was all over I would take it purify it and make it into a new Transformer but I would need to add to the fragment and collect more of the horcuxs first before I would be able to do that. Once that was done I gave them the cup back so they could put it back in the volt so it would not cause problems in the future; for there is no drought in my mind that there would be trouble from that bitch later. The next thing I did was talk to Snape which was surprisingly easier than I thought it would be. Once I managed to find and corner him all I had to do was give him proof of who I was and he was pledging his loyalty to me, it was kind of over whelming to be honest. In the end I knew it was all for the best thought. The next following weeks was all work and getting to know the Twins which was as fun as getting to know the Lambo twins except that they didn't turn you into a canary when they're board, so not cool if you're the canary.

With Moldy-shorts raising in power my business is making a two hundred Present profit at this time. There is also a three hour wait to get in the store it is helping out immensely all muggle born are finding out that they are related to this or that family I had fun seeing that one girl that was a descendant of Morgana she even had access to the volt and gave me access to any book in there I wanted to use at any time. I would love to see the look on Voldy's Face if he ever found that out. That Morgana's descendent was a so called mud blood even Mrs. Granger came in she was asking hundreds of Question she was a descendant of Sir Galahad; Arthurs only magical Knight. Her Parents were a little shocked at that, but they were more shocked that they owned the eighth richest volts in Gringotts. The Potter's volt was ten, Blacks was nine, the Malfoy's was number twenty I was Number Two, and Merlin was number one the Hogwarts founders were three through seven. It was kind of funny in a way that Morgana was number eleven even thought she had been the royal Witch and more powerful than the founders but the last descendent that had access to the volt had a gambling problem and that left a big dent in the fortune.

"Hello Venny!" I jumped as George, or was it Fred yelled behind me, I still can't tell them apart by voice yet but I can tell by looking at them.

"Hey how are my favorite British Wizard Twins doing?"

"Things couldn't be better ever since your shop has been opened we have had a Fifty present increase in sails everyday" said George. "Oh and I made that joke piñata that I was talking about when we first met you it's shaped like Fred here you get the first one."

I couldn't help but laugh at the look that Fred was giving his brother as I was handed a Piñata that was indeed shaped like one of the Twins. "Thank you I am sure that my boys back home will love it, maybe someday you can come see them, and I believe that you and the Lambo Twins will get along nicely."

"We will hold you to that" they said in unison.

I smiled at them god I love twins they are so fun to hang out with. "So why did you come to my humble abodes? Surely you have better ways to spend your time than talk to an Old girl like me."

"We disagree with that"

"You are a fun girl to hang out with."

"Yes you know things that make life fun around"

"Here we love how you have done so much for the muggle born"

"and ask for little in return."

"So how would you like to come with us to the Burrow to me the rest of our family?"

"You'll love Mum she would love to trade some recipes with you after trying the cinnamon rolls that you made"

"and you'll love it there we can show you around."

"Are you sure I don't want to impose on your family time"

"Yes you are coming even if we have to drag you there ourselves." They said in unison with and evil grin.

"Well if you insist I guess I'll have to come." I say with a laugh, I was going to try and talk to Harry and make a back ground story to how Black was still alive but I can talk to Ron and Hermione instead for now Harry is not going anywhere yet. "Thank you I have a feeling that a Weekend at the Burrow will be fun."


	7. The Burrow

The rest of the week was one of the longest ones I had had since I had become the Allspark waiting until it was time to head off to the Burrow. It was even better than I had imagined and the movie did not even does it honor. The garden was larger the, house looked like one of those fun houses that you would pay to see, and Mrs. Weasley was a mother at heart just like the book had said. As soon as I had stepped out of the fire place I was given a treat and told the twins to show me around. After a tore there was only one thing left to do. "I have one thing to say Mrs. Weasley your house is totally awesome" I said with a large grin.

"Why thank you dearie, are you hungry?" said Mrs. Weasley.

"No thank you Mrs. Weasley I had something to eat before I came over. I would hate to trouble you when you have a wedding to plan for."

"Oh, Call me Molly and you are no trouble at all with all the people that you have been helping it's and you have been helping out my boys as well so it's the least I can do for you."

I couldn't help the slight pink ting for forming on my face "it's nothing I'm just doing what any decent person would do" I mumble.

"Oh nonsense it's a good thing you are doing did you know you just may have saved many of our friends by proving that they are at least half blood. My youngest son Ron has a girlfriend that is muggle born if you had not done the test for her she would have never know that she was related to Sir Galahad this may just save her life later in the war."

I must have been beat red when she was done talking because George or was it Fred took pity on me "Hey Mum did you ask Venatrix for her rolls recipe yet?"

Molly's eyes widened "She made those? Dearie me you must tell me the recipe those were one of the best rolls I have ever had"

Glad for the change of subject I gladly told her and that lead to and all out recipe exchange and made the whole discussion a whole lot easier on my part. It was like talking to Jazzy's mom when she was on a cooking roll; soon we were talking about what herbs went best with that dish then that color went best with that table setting. It was great and I wasn't turning into a strawberry because of it; bonus!

"Mrs. Weasley have you seen my brush it missing?" asked a bush haired ginger. "Oh Hello Ms. Mortes I didn't know you knew the Weasleys."

"Please call me Venatrix or Ven Ms. Mortes is my Aunt. I meet the twins in the Allie and Help them out from time to time they decided to drag me here calming I'm a workaholic that needs a break."

"That dose sound like something the twins would say" said Hermione in a grumble. "What book are you reading?"

I looked to see what she was talking about and grinned I had forgotten that I had brought one of Morganas journals on the Vail with me to show to Harry. Granger is going to flip "It is Morganas Journal from her Vail of death studies with Merlin." Granger and Molly's eye seam to bulge with surprise.

"YOU HAVE ACSES TO MORGANAS JOURNALS?" screeched Hermione.

I flinched at the noise "yes one of the people I tested was Morganas hire so she gave me access to all the books in the volt."

"Morgana as in Morgan le Fey Morgana?"

"Yes Ms. Granger that Morgana, anyway back to the topic of the book Morgana and Merlin mad a vail that allows the user to travel to other diminsions see there is a scetching in here." I show her a piture of the vial hopping that she will recognize it before continuing. "Pity is had been missing for years senses the Unspeakables got a hold of it don't know if they destroyed it or maybe they don't even know what the dam thing is." I give a very un-lady like snort knowing full well that they do in fact no know what the dam vial is. "Although knowing how incompetent they are they probably think Merlin used it for executing his enemies." I watch Hermione turn white in the corner of my eye, bingo she recognized it this may be easier than I thought. "Ms. Granger are you alright you look a little pail do you need to sit down?" I say in my most innocent voice knowing full well what is wrong.

"You said the vial take the traveler to over worlds not kill them?" she said in a shake voice.

"Yes" I say slowly as if I don't get what she is getting at well inside I am bouncing up and down in excitement. "Is there a Problem Ms. Granger where is this conversation heading?"

"I need to check something first, let me get Ron and Luna to confirm it, don't move." She runs off like the devil himself is at her heals.

"I wonder what that was all about?" asked Molly, I just shrug to give the impression of not knowing what was going on.

A Few seconds later Hermione came back dragging Ron and Luna behind her "Ven can you show them the picture please?" I give a slight nod and show them the page waiting for their reaction; Ron's eyes nearly popped out of his head and Luna looked a little shaken.

"Bloody hell mate that's the vial of death that Sirius fell through our fifth year" exclaimed Ron.

I frown "I don't know who you're getting your information from by that is Merlin's Gate it was designed to take you to other diminsions. If this man Sirius fell through then he is alive somewhere unable to return home until someone calls him back."

"Hermione do you know what this means?"

"Sirius is alive oh I can wait to tell Harry can you imagine the look on his face when he find out. Should we Owl him now or wait until tomorrow when we pick him up?"

"Are you kidding mate Owl him and miss his reaction not a chance one your life Harry has thought him dead for two years one more day is not going to make much of a difference."

"I don't know Ron he will be pretty mad if he find out that we didn't tell him immediately."

"If I may make a suggestion" I said before they could get in an argument "You can say that I asked you not to say anything do to the fact that he is head of the Black Family so I wanted to take it up with him on whether or not he wants me to retrieve Sirius. As wizard Family law decrease if you have information that affects the family house the owner of the information must come forth if the information is too be shared."

"What family law?" asked Hermione.

"It's a law made by old Pureblood Families, kind of like laws of courtesy they have no legal weight to them but they are still followed today, its mostly a thing of honor."

"That's perfect, I'm Ron by the way Ron Weasley." He says well holding out his hand.

I shake it "Venatrix Mortes call me Venatrix or Ven if it's too much of a mouthful for you, only twins are allowed to call me Venny."

"Good to know, so are you going to help us get Harry tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't miss it for all the gold in my volt" I say with an evil grin this may go better than I thought.


	8. Wild Card with 7 Harrys

It is time to go and get Harry Potter from his relative's house. It took me five hours but I convinced the Order of the Phoenix to let me come and get him. I'm bouncing on the balls of my feet in excitement and even at the risk of sounding like a fan girl 'I'M GOING TO MEET HARRY FREAKING POTTER YAHOO!'

"Are you all right Ven?" asked a slightly worried George as I was practically bouncing in place.

I was finally able to tell the two apart when they tried to pull a prank on me "I'm fine George just had too much coffee and tea."

"Well if you're sure…?" said Fred not knowing what to do about me.

Ever since Catus had taken me away for a warrior training whenever I am about to get into a fight I go into a hyper berserk like state. It is hard to keep it under control sometimes and I sure as hell don't want to lose control here. I surprised a small shiver no sir I did not want a repeat of the last time I lost control. The Doctor still hasn't forgiven me for that incident on the Palmcit world, come to think of it I don't think Ray has ether, but Catus did thank Primus for that. Now I feel like I am forgetting something now what was it…? Oh, shit Alastor Moody was supposed to die tonight; looks like I'll have to send him to Ratchet. I have a bad feeling this is not going to end well at all for me, why are the good guys always fates chew toy? I let out a sigh I was going to have to talk to Mad Eye now before we leave; I hope he doesn't curs me for this.

"Excuse me Mr. Moody can I have a word with you in privet and if it makes you feel better I will give my wand to you to hold on too well we talk." I hold out the wand the goblins have given me handle to him for him to take, if worse comes I can still kick his ass although I hope to avoid that.

He looks at me apprising with his normal eye if it is worth it, his magic eye focused firmly on the twins. "Give me your knife in your boot and the muggle gun in your side holster and I will talk."

I couldn't help but smile no one else has notes that I had any other weapons on me my respect for Moody just went up a few more notches. "Good eye you are the first to see any of my other weapons without the use of magic for that I will give you both knives in my boots." We head into an empty room, I close the door well Moody cast a previse spell. "There is much I cannot tell you Alastor and not much time to tell you what I can." I remove the medallion and hand it to Moody "The seal is real the goblins have authenticated it for me so I really am who I clam to be."

Moody's eye was as big as a saucer plate before he spoke "why are you reviling yourself to me and not the twins you obviously trust them."

"There are some events that must happen tonight yet I would still like to save all I can. You are destined to die tonight yet you are still need so instead I want you to wear this." I hand him a traveling cuff and a holoforms patch that Seto had made "place the patch on the broom and wear the cuff it will take you to a safe house where you will meet someone you though dead the patch will make it seem as if you die."

He is silent and for a minute I thought I had broken him in some way but he decided to speak up. "It's time to go you will be the wild card on this mission you see anything that you can do go for it." I smile knowing that was the closest that I was going to get as a thank you for now.

Fred saw us exit the room and watched as Moody gave me back my stuff. "What did you want to talk to Mad Eye about?" he asked.

"I wanted to go over what roll I would play in retrieving Potter in more detail I have been studying magic that has not been seen in centuries I thought I would do better as a wild card to help everyone out. Lucky for me Moody agrees that I would do better as the wild card keeps us unpredictable and I can help save lives."

"Oh, well if that is all then let's go get Potter from those pigs" Fred and George cheered as we Apparate to Harry Potters 'home.'

I had to hold back an un-lady like snort at the thought the Dursley's was never a home for Potter. I mean come on he spent the first eleven years of his life in a cubby under the stairs, he was treated no better than one of the Malfoy's house elf, and he is severely malnourished, if that is not child abuse then I don't know what is. Those pigs are luck we will never meet or they would have a taste of my blade same for Dumbledore I would give him a good verbal lashing (or something more) he would get for leaving him with those pigs… It doesn't matter now he is dead and I will see him at the train station. Meanwhile on the other side of death Albus sneezed and could not repress a shiver of fear which confused him to no end in the end he just shrugged and went back to sucking on a lemon drop.

I arrived at the Dursley's just in time to see Harry hit his head in the cupboard I shake my head leave it to Harry to hurt himself like that. If he keeps up like this he is going to be the death of me. I wonder If Lennox has given Sirius his Harry Potter books to read yet 'note to self, have Redalert give me copies of security tapes when he reads them. I hope he doesn't break anything once he realizes how bad Harry's life really was. Better have him in a room that he can't do too much damage to when that happens.' I head to the back garden before Harry can realize that I was in the house with him.

His reaction to the group of wizards in the yard was amusing to say the least but the kid deserves everything good that comes his way. He turns his attention to me after greeting all the people he knows.

"It is nice to finally meet you Harry the Twins will not shut up about you."

"Oy!" they protested at my statement.

"My name is Venatrix Mortes owner of the Gensu Arbos" I hand Harry a card of my shop which had a description on it of what I did "I will be the wild card tonight those Death Eaters better be ready for some chaos tonight because that's what they will be getting form me."

"I don't know if I should feel sorry for the Death Eaters tonight or be scared of you" said Harry as he backed away from me when I gave him an grin that would make a Marauder green with envy.

"Harry mate our Venny is just not a person you want to mess with"

"At all she will make those Eaters wish for hell"

"When she is through with them. We should know"

"She managed to get us pretty good so pray for the poor sod that she targets." The twins say clasping Harry's shoulder. I watch as the rest of the chapter 'The Seven Harry Potters' plays out like in the book until it is time to go. I pull out my broom and watch Harry look at it in confusion, it was hand made by me out from Cybertron diamonds and could travel faster that Harry's Firebolt I ignore him for the most part and watch Moody from the corner of my eye as hip puts the patch on his broom. I give him a small nod as I take off into the sky zooming around waiting for the others to take off. I laugh at Harry's pink face as Hagrid embarrass him as he enters the side car I see the death eaters waiting for Harry and start to have a little fun with them, there is a reason that the bots call me Lady Chaos sometimes.

Hagrid takes off and I see the Killing curs thrown at them "Archimedes Parma" I shout as Hedwig glows and the Killing curs rebounds from the light she cast. "Yes it worked" I had read that spell in one of Morgan's Journals it was Merlin's spell of protection. Uh-oh, spoke to soon the Death Eaters saw me cast the spell and started firing at me. I watch as Moody it transported to Sirius as I doge the spells making it same as if I accidently run into Snape throwing off his aim as he fires at George. To tie all of the chaos I have caused off I take on of my guns and fire at the Death Eaters taking a few down. Then old Voldy arrives and I take him head on which was a very stupid thing for me to do. "Hey, Moldy Warts you can't get me you halfblooded twit." I yell at him trying to get his attention and guess what I got it and boy was he pissed.

"HOW DARE YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD SPEAK TO ME THE DARK LORD KILL HER!" He screamed like a two year old with a temper tantrum they ignored everyone else but me and fired. My shields held but it was taking too much power to maintain, once everyone was in the green I was out of there like a bullet. Moldy Butt's screams were the last thing I heard before making it the Burrow and passing out from exhaustion. I could feel the twins take me in the house before sleep finally takes me.


	9. Harry's supries

The first raise of the sun played on Venatrix's eyelids as she started to wake she looked around at the mess that was the twins room. The said twins were curled up, on the other bed in the room, like two kittens sleeping. 'Too wake or not to wake that is the Question' Thought Venatrix as she looked at Fred and George the her lips cracked into the devils grin 'wake' she thought before pouncing on the twins shouting "Wake up lazy daisy it's a beautiful day" there was a soft 'uff', from the twins as they got the wind knocked out of them, from Venatrix pouncing on them. Venatrix giggled at their owlish expressions "come on you two, time to get up and have breakfast." George gowned and tried to go back to sleep Fred got up and started towards the door not wanting to know what Venatrix would do if he stayed in bed. Too bad George found out it was getting cold water dumped on his head for not getting up.

"AHHHHHHH!" George's scream woke the rest of the house; Fred and Venatrix were rolling on the floor with laughter. Harry, Molly, and Remus were at the door wands drawn out ready for a fight stared at the odd sight that greeted them. "That was not funny Venny; look at me I'm all wet; why are you so mean and dear brother why are you not defending your twin?" George pouted at Venatrix as she tried to compose herself failing stupendously.

"Aww is the little girl cranky because she is not getting her beauty sleep?" teased Fred causing Harry to laugh at George as he pouted even more.

"Mrs. Weasley I am sorry for waking you I was only trying to get George up." Venatrix apologized before talking to Harry "Lord Potter-Black it is an honor to finally meet you I have some information that may interest you I would inquire some of your time after breakfast if it is to your liking." She paused for a second at the door "oh, and one more thing Happy Birthday Harry."

"Oh, ah all right thanks" said a confused Potter not sure what to make of this as Venatrix went down the stairs.

Breakfast at the burrow was always something of chaotic order with plates floating people grabbing and passing plates and everyone was in your personal space. Harry loved every second of it; it was the family he had never had and could ever wish for, it was everything the Dursley's were not making it even better in his mind. Harry smiled as he looked at his family feeling almost at peace with himself the only thing that would have been better was if Sirius was there. Harry looked over at Venatrix as she talked to the Twins about something; he was not sure what to make of her she seemed nice enough yet he know nothing about her except that she ran a shop where you could find your true family linage at. She was also the reason Hedwig was alive and she could use the magic of Merlin as well as put the fear of god into Fred and George.

Venatrix watched as Harry sat there picking at what was left of his food. "Harry, are you done eating?"

"Yes I'm done" he said well getting up.

"I'll go grab the book and meet you outside for a walk we have a lot to talk about and I also have a Birthday gift for you as well."

"Alright see you outside."

Venatrix ran up to the twin's room and grabbed Morgana's journal along with a vile and three pieces of parchment. She came barreling down the stairs almost running over Ron and Hermione in her hast to get outside as fast as possible. With a quick apology to them she is out the door in no time; Harry gave Venatrix and owlish look at her disheveled appearances yet said nothing. Venatrix smiled and cast a spell for privy Harry's gift was for his ears alone if he wanted to tell anyone about it then it would be his choice and no one else's.

"Come let us walk through the orchard well we talk, one of the women who have come through my shop found out she was Morgana's hares and she gave me access to her journals from when she worked with Merlin. Well looking through it I came across something called Merlin's Gate when your friends saw it the identified it as what the unspeakable's call the Vail of Death the same one your godfather fell through." Venatrix shows Harry the page as she talks and Harry pails "If it truly is Merlin's Gate then Sirius is alive but stuck in a different world until someone calls him back." Harry sways a little turning ashy white "Hey sit down you're going to faint, deep breaths Harry."

Tears came to his eyes "He's alive; my godfather is still alive."

"Harry I promise you that as soon as all of the Horcrux are destroyed, yes I know about them, yes I know that is your mission from Albus, No I will not stop you from finding them, as to how I know it's common sense old Moldy shorts made them. The reason as to why I want to wait to get Black back is because the ministry is not safe right now."

"But he is alive somewhere out there isn't he?" Harry said like a child being told someone close to him was never coming back.

"Yes if it is Merlin's Gate then he is alive out there" Venatrix summons a two glasses of water and hands one to Harry. "Here drink this it will help" Harry takes the glass and drinks Venatrix gives him time to collect himself before continuing. "Now that that is out of the way let's get to what I got you for your Birthday; but first I need three drops of your blood."

"Whatever for do you need my blood?"

Venatrix pulls out the parchment and the vile "I need it to find out your family tree, to find out what Volts you are entitled to in Gringotts, and to see if there is anything I can give you to help with your malnutrition it has stunned your growth and if I can get a diagnostic I may be able to give you a potion to correct it. These are for your Birthday gift and a chance for you to find out about your family."

Harry grinned "go for it mate" he says after holding out his hand excited to find out about his family for once.

Venatrix takes her pocket knife and pricks his finger letting the blood fall into the clear liquid in the vial turning it a white gold color. Venatrix dumps the content onto the parchments and watchers as the writing appears. She takes a sip of water as she looks at his heritage and his volts first, she propyl spits the water out in a chocking fit.

"What? What is it?" Venatrix says nothing and hands it to him, Harry nearly faints when he sees what is written on it.

_**Harry Potter entitled to**_

_House of Black first in line_

_House of Ravenclaw second in line_

_House of Emrys/ Ambrosius First and only in line Hier to magic and court _

_House of Pendragon Frist and only Hier to the Throne and the owner of Camolot _

_House of Slytherin by rite of conquest_

_House of Hufflepuff Third in line_

_House of Gryffindor First in line_

_House of Potter Lord_

There were many more on the list in fact it took up the whole parchment with all the volts he has access to yet one name really didn't mean anything to him so he asked Venatrix "Who is Emrys/Ambroius and Pendragon I have never heard of those family before and what throne are they talking about?"

Venatrix froze "Emrys was Merlin's last name and Pendragon was King Arthurs, Camolot was the kingdom they lived in when they were alive." This news was too much for Harry to handle at one time so promptly, for the first time in his life, he fainted. Venatrix seeing this just sighs picks him up and heads back towards the burrow not looking forward to all the questions that were sure to come along with a lot of people yelling.


	10. Complications sucks

Mrs. Weasley has one of the loudest set of lungs on human that I have ever met if she was a transformer she would trump Soundwave's sonic canon and Starscream's screaking. She was not, I repeat, not happy when she saw me carrying Harry into the house "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO HARRY?" she screeched nearly taking out my ear drum in the proses Lupine was rubbing his stinging ears as Tonk's tries to calm Molly down some so I can explain what happened.

It was not working so I finally get fed up with her and take charge "Mrs. Weasley I would ask you to stop this yelling it is hurting mine and Lupines ears and I do not want to wake Harry. You are a grown woman I expect you to act like one and talk to me in a calm rational manor that is fit your age." I said in a quiet tone that cut through the air like an icy whip. Mrs. Weasley just stood then mouth gaping no one had ever talked to her in such a manor before, she blushed a little in shame as she saw the truth in my words and shut her mouth. "Thank you now I gave Harry his birth day present which was a free reading done by me he is in shock about his ancestry and his inheritance let him sleep to recover from his shock after he wakes up come and get me we must see the goblins as soon as possible. I will not tell you what he found out it is his choice to do so and do not force it out of him he will tell you when he is ready. Now if you will excuse me I would like to take Harry up to his bed, Hermione I will speak with you after I return because this find will affect you as well." I quickly put Harry in his bed before running back downstairs "Mr. Weasley I need to use your floo, I need to talk to a colleague of mine this information could be a matter of life or death it is not handled appropriately." I didn't give them any time to stop me I grab some floo powder and yell "Gringotts, Royal Chambers, Mage pass."

I stepped out of the fire place in the royal chambers wings out and healed high in the pride of my people. A goblin named Silverteeth appeared to greet me "Greetings Madam Venatrix may the blood of your enemies flow swift; what can the goblin nation do for you this evening?"

"May your gold flow as the blood of your enemies master Silverteeth; I must speak to King Ragnor I have found King Arthur and Merlin's hare there is much danger in his life and he has a powerful enemy."

Silverteeth drew in a sharp breath at this "follow me; the king will want to know this eminently."

"Lead the way master goblin"

The royal chambers were a sight to behold made of precious gems and metals creating work of art that was breathtaking. "Presenting Master Warrior, Lady Venatrix to King Ragnor the Third" announced Silverteeth to the king I bow to him in a manner that if appropriate to great one as an equal yet still be respectful.

"Rise up the chosen of Magic, tell me why you are here."

"The hare to King Arthur and Merlin's legacy has been found old treaties must be acknowledged or engorged for he is in great danger the Knights of the Round Table are now unknowingly gathering around him. War is upon his door will you help him as you're for fathers have promised or will you abandon him in his time of need?"

The silence of the room was deafening before the King of the goblins spoke "If the hare has returned then we will fight with him in honor of our for fathers, you will bring him before us when the time is right tonight bring him to calm his birth right from the vaults and teach him the ways of battle so he will be able to bring honor to his allies."

I bow again "You are too kind King Ragnor; it will be an honor to fight with you in the battles to come, May the blood of our enemies flow swifter than your gold"

"And may magic guided you to victory Lady Venatrix, I will be looking forward to meeting the hare" knowing the dismissal for what it was I left with to return back to the burrow wondering what question the twins would ask me.

Swirling felling of fire and ash filled my senses as I exited the fireplace at the burrow, I decided that I did not like floo travel no matter how fast it was teleporting was much more comfortable for me and as soon as the cat was out of the bag that was all I was going to use. I was greeted by the sight of Harry being mothered by Mrs. Weasley and everyone's wand in my face Fred got into my face looking me in the eye the entire time and said "Piñata" causing me to burst out laughing.

"Seriously Fred, you had to say that I am so going to start calling you that if thing continue as they are."

"It's Venny"

"She is the only one we know"

"Who would react like that with all those wands in her face"

"And know what I was talking about in the first place"

"Isn't that Right Venny Dearie?"

I smile at the twins as they do there twin talk "You two are weirdoes but I guess it takes one to know one. How are you doing Harry?"

"Better where did you go?"

"Before I answer that do you want to tell them what you found out about your family it could put them in danger?"

"Tell them, it won't be any more dangerous for them as being friends with me and they may be able to help me."

"Alright it is your dissension George read this out loud for me pleas" I hand him the inheritance sheet to read out loud to everyone.

George takes one look at it and swoons a little in shock yet he does what he is asked and reads it out loud for everyone to hear the reactions were varies Ginny fainted along with Bill, and Flur. Molly, Arthur, Ron and Hermione Looked as if they wanted to follow only the twins were a little pail yet they were holding out the best. Hermione was the first to snap out of her dais "Wait you said that this had something to do with me what is it?"

"What do you know of inheritance oaths?"

"They are held until the holder agrees to release them and as long as you share blood you must obey them."

"Good you understand then now all the Knights of the Round Table took an oath to be loyal to the king and to help his hare when the time was need. You and others will need to help Harry if he calls on you."

"Wait what?" asked a confused Harry

"You are the prince of Camelot Harry and with it you have inherited and army that will help you in your fight to defect Voldyshorts and as Merlin's hear you have also inherited the loyalty of the children of magic."

"Children of magic?"

"Goblins, High elves, fraise, Phoenixes, and many others all you have to do is call them as kin like Merlin can?"

Hermione caught my use of words and piped in interested "Can? Don't you mean could?"

"No can as Merlin is still alive along with the others they are just under a stasis spell until they are need."

"Wait he is still alive? How do you know this? Who are you?" Harry was on the offensive now if even half of what I had told him was true he knew it was trouble for him if word of this got out.

I knew I could not tell him the truth yet it was too soon so I settled for a half truth to tell him "Venatrix Mortes I know this because I have been sent here by an ally of Merlin to look for his descendent and help him if he was against Tom Riddle or kill him if he was with him, the power is too dangerous for anyone who is not pure of heart." That seemed to satisfied Harry somewhat but I knew it wouldn't last forever I just hoped when the time was right then he would forgive me. My life sucks a lot right now…


	11. A call home

I miss Jazzy and Redrun being in the HP universe isn't bad I just would rather be with my family, I pout as I think about them. Only to have something silver and hard fall on my head form the sky "OWW, what the hell" I yelp as I rub the sore spot on my head. I glare at the brief case, as I saw what hit me, it was lying on the ground looking all innocent like but I knew it was evil. Or at least that was what I thought until I saw the familiar SK, my eyes narrow as I think of all the nice things I can say to Kiba when I get back home. I sigh and pick up the dam thing knowing that glaring at the evil thing will get me nowhere and open it up to see what they sent me. In the case are a letter and a lap top I open the Letter and read it

_Dear Mom,_

_If you are reading this then the project Wheeljack and I have been working on is half way succeeded we are working a way for technology and Magic to work together and to talk across the dimensions. We now know that we can send supplies through when need and if the lap top doesn't work as it should we can communicate through the dreaded snail mail. The lap top should allow us to video chat to each other if it works we will work on more sophisticated means but as for now this should do if the video chat doesn't work the lap top has plans that will allow you to send us a reply like how we sent you the briefcase._

_Love your adopted son_

_Seto Kiba_

I smiled a little after reading it even if the thing did hit me in the head it was the thought that counted. I turn on the lap top to see if it would even work, it did. "Hello NEST this is Mama Gosse calling in!" I shout as soon as I see Kiba sleeping in front of the camera on the other end. Kiba jumps and falls out of his chair in surprise.

"Venatrix that was mean"

"Oh, its Venatrix now is it?" my grin grew at his comment

"It is when you're a meanie" he quipped

"Oh Seto that hurts, that hurts me right here" I clutch at my heart as if I was hurt there Kiba laughs and I soon join him he had loosened up a lot now that he had a family that consisted of more than Mokuba. So it didn't surprise me much when he did the mature thing and stick out his tong at me "Okay all jokes aside how is everything going at home?"

Seto snorts at this "Mad Eye and Redalert are best friends and Sirius and the Lambo Twins destroyed three rooms already if it wasn't for the two paranoia's NEST wouldn't be standing also Jazzy…"

"What did Jazzy do this time, Black…?" He stared to say before he yelped as he was getting run over by a large black artic wolf with blue eyes.

Venatrix blinked as the Wolf changed into none other than Jazzy "VENNY! I'm an ainamargus (SP?) Padfoot told me I can be a marauder isn't that great?" she said in a happy voice.

I groaned thinking of how much more trouble Jazzy can get into now as a wolf as if she wasn't getting into enough trouble now, I give her a big fake smile "That's great Cool cat" I say through gritted teeth "How is my little Princess doing?"

"Red is doing great I'll go get her" before I could say anything else she had changed into a wolf and bounded out the door I flinch where I hear the following crashes and started yelps as she heads to her destination Kiba groans from his place on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I ask him as he picks himself off the floor.

"I'll be fine as you can see Black has been teaching her some new tricks she had been even more annoying lately without you here to keep her under control."  
>"Once things start to get rolling around here you can send her and Black my way just hold on till then"<p>

"MOMMY", a voice yells from the door way as a red blur approaches the screen.

"Red baby, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine Mommy" Venatrix smiles as her daughter talks about here day the trouble the trickster of NEST got into and how she and the other sparklings were doing, "I miss you Mommy."

"I miss you to my little Prime but I have to help them here"  
>"I know Mommy but it will be a while before you come home and I still miss you"<p>

"Don't worry I'll be home before long I love you"

"Love you to Mommy Bye the Weasley twins are looking for you."

I blink in surprise at that stament before she turns off the camera on her end I look up and lo and behold are Fred and George Weasley I shut off the lap top and shake my head I never know how she dose that but I still lover her all the same. "Hey Fred there she is" George yells as he sees me and they both race over to me tripping on a tree root. I smile at their antic I still miss my family back home but the friends here help a little.


	12. Cut loose

Harry had been sitting outside for a few hours now he could not get the fact that he was related to Merlin through his mother's side of the family. His aunt and cosine were related to the most powerful wizard in history, and his father was related to the Queen of all Brittan as well as King Arthur. The last though cause Harry to smirk what would The Dursley's think if they knew that he was part of the royal family and in line for the throne granted that he was fiftieth in line but that was a lot closer than them and he was Prince of Camelot; where ever that was. Suddenly all that swearing using his ancestors body parts were getting really wired when he started to think about it and made his head hurt. That and the fact that Sirius was alive he decided that he was not going to think about it anymore to save his head from exploding.

Venatrix walked up to Harry quit as a mouse "Harry" she said in a soothing whisper.

Harry looked over his shoulder "Yes Venatrix?"

She held out a vile of a silver potion "this is a potion for your malnourishment as a child and to strengthen your bones also if you want I also have an eye correcting potion if you want it those glass you have can be a disadvantage in a fight if you lose them." She said holding out a sky blue one in her other hand waiting patiently for Harry to speak.

"Thank you" He said before downing both potions as quickly as possible he was surprised when everything became blurry until he removed his glasses and was surprised that he could see better than ever before. "Wow thank you this is awesome"

"You should expect a lot of growth in the next few days you're eating habits from when you were young stunted your growth so instead of your five six height you should be five eleven. Also I know a lot about battle strategy and commanding an army if you want to talk I can help."

"What? How? Hu?"

Venatrix reveals a hidden gun to Harry "retired General Mortise at your serves I served fifteen years in the American Air force before I settled down to raise my family." She said stretching the truth a little she was a military chopper after all and she commanded her people like a general the retired bit, well that was up for debate.

"I'll think about it" he said guarded.

Venatrix gave him a sad smile "don't take too long; and Harry remember in war there is danger to people whether you wish it or not. At least if you fight together with others you stand a chants of surviving than if you were to fight by yourself safety in numbers and all that jazz. Plus this is their home too they have a right to defend themselves and their family's at least in an army there is more chance of more of them coming home." Harry gave her a semi blank look at that causing Venatrix to sigh "look war is war nothing you do can stop death but if you fight together you have a higher chances of success. Now if you can lend a hand I am going to make a shielded circle and have some target practice, you can watch if you want."

"Wait you said fifteen years? When did you join and how old are you? You don't look more than five years older than the twins."

Venatrix smirked "Now Lord Potter it is rude to as ask a woman her age;" Harry blushed "but I joined when I was seventeen years old. As for my age well I will leave it up to you to figure that out on your own." Harry watched as Venatrix drew a circle in the ground using a fine white powder she stud in the middle of it. He watched in fascination when she clapped her hands together before pulling them apart. Lightning danced between her hands and in her eyes "Emrys' Orbis" Harry's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise as the lighting was absorbed into the circle and caused it to expand. A semi clear dome surrounded a good sized area of the orchard he was paying so close attention to the dome that he nearly missed as Venatrix seemed to throw a knife at him.

He yelped in surprise as the knife reached the dome disintegrating on contact "What the Bloody hell!"

Venatrix laughed "you should have seen your face that was great"

"Are you trying to kill me that nearly gave me a heart attack what were you thinking?"

"You wanted to know about the dome and how it works but you're also to tenses right now so you need to cut loose a little. This way I could show you how the dome works and get you to loosen up a little two birds' one stone and all that good jazz." Venatrix told him with a cheeky grin.

"You still could have warned me"

"True but neither to the same effect nor is it quite as fun" she said with a twinkle in her eye that reminded Harry of Dumbledore. "This is called Merlin's Circle of protection it stops any attack from reaching past its borders whether is comes from within or without. This allows me to cut loose without having to worry about killing someone with a stray bullet." She said well fishing floating targets and moving dummies from a bag before releasing them in the dome. She closed her eyes the dummies surrounded her, a range of weapons pointed at her, inhaling deeply her eyes snapped open as the first shot rang out destroying one of the dummies heads.

Harry watched as Venatrix took out the various dummies and targets with cold and calculating procession that he had only ever seen in one of the action movies Dudley was fond of. One of the dummies managed to sneak up behind her she spun on her heel and delivered a blow to the crotch that shattered the wood. Seeing this Harry vowed never to get on her bad side ever; it was when she kicked off the head of the eight dummies that he was glad that she would never join the dark lord because she was scary. "Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as the last target was shot.

"Man it was great to cut loose… Harry are you alright do I need to take you back to the house? No, no don't you faint on me Harry don't you…" There was a soft thump as Harry passed out, Venatrix sighed before picking him up and taking him back to the house. "I hope that Molly doesn't kill me" she grumbled under her breath.


End file.
